◊Cuatro Estaciones◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [OneShot][Harry&Draco]:[..Los pensamientos de Harry, una día de invierno mientras su amor pasea por las calles..]Cuatro estaciones, cada una bañada con diferentes tintes de emociones.¿Qué les depararán a estos jóvenes?[Slash]¡Agradezco sus comentarios!


**:Disclaimer: Para mi lástima todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling a la cual le agradezco la existencia de ellos pero no la trama u.u': **

**Cuatro Estaciones**

_Otro pequeño relato nacido en un momento de depresión y mucha angustia, pensando en una persona a la que quise mucho...Mi primer amor, el que no me pagó con la misma moneda..._

_Espero poder calcar realmente los sentimientos...Es lo que me interesa, mas muy pocas veces se logra._

_Muchas gracias por leer y si tienen tiempo para una joven que trata de escribir..Dejen su review, me es muy valioso._

_Disclaimer: Lo he tomado de otra historia mía, una original, por eso tal vez les de una sensación de Universo Alterno_

* * *

La nieve cae lenta sobre mi cuerpo y mis mejillas sonrojadas son lo único que tiene color entre el blanco y gris del paisaje. Tu estás a unos metros de mi, con aquella helada mirada que combina tan bien con el invierno reinante, y me miras altivo mientras el gesto de mi rostro se vuelve forzadoe intento mantener el rostro impasible ante tus penetrantes ojos grises que no se separan de los míos verdes y tengo tantos deseos de llorar como de abrazarte, y mis puños se tensan dentro de los guantes negros que escondo a su vez en los bolsillos de mi sobretodo gris... 

Mi corazón late desbocado mientras te acercas y no sé cuáles son tus intenciones, mas no te lo dejo ver. Sigo serio tus movimientos sin perder detalle de tus penetrantes ojos y trato de que mi respiración se normalice, no vaya a ser que lo notes...

¡Demonios! Creí que moriría cuando pasaste a mi lado, desviando la mirada al estar a mi altura, a la joven que se colgaba de tu brazo, y no le sonreíste mas besaste sus labios como sabiendo que con el la acallarías..

¡Por qué no haces aquello conmigo! Daría lo que fuera para sentir nuevamente tus finos y sonrosados labios junto a los míos, emulando primaveras en nuestros corazones, llevando a nuestros cuerpos a los veranos de infancia mientras el calor nos recorre ante el contacto ardiente de nuestras pieles desnudas, aquellas que nos impiden ser uno solo..

¡Dime¿Por qué tuviste que irte?...¿Es que acaso tan poco lo valía?

¡Crees que no sé que lo nuestro esta prohibido!

¡Crees que no he pensado en las consecuencias de este desgraciado amor que nos consume!

Qué poco me conoces, Malfoy...Qué poco lo haces. Si supieras que por mi mente pasan las mismas dudas y mi corazón se ve atacado por los mismos dolores al saber que no podemos ser aceptados por ser lo que somos...Dos jóvenes que se aman...¡Si!...Nos amamos aunque no lo quieras reconocer. Y no importa cuántas veces lo niegues o con cuántas chicas-una diferente cada vez-, te vea, porque yo sé que no son duraderas y que yo soy el único que ocupa tu corazón aunque no quieras o puedas entenderlo..

¡Tanto te cuesta amarme¡Tanto te lastima que sea un hombre!

Nunca te molesto aquellas noches que compartimos en los amparos de la oscuridad...Tres estaciones juntos mediante encuentros clandestinos, mientras las estrellas, brillantes como tus ojos mercurio, nos observaban, y la Luna nos arropaba. Y tu estabas en mi y yo te tenía...Nos teníamos ambos, mas una noche...Aquella noche que separaba el otoño del invierno decidiste que esto no estaba bien..

No te importaron las lágrimas en mis mejillas o las tuyas propias y con palabras hirientes te alejaste dejándome destrozado entre las sábanas luego de nuestra última vez, y en el pequeño tacho de residuos, tu corazón descansaba junto al mío, envueltos en papel de diario, luego de haberse partido en millones de trozos como si de cristal se trataran..

Luego de ese día todo cambio. Ya no éramos ni conocidos y todos preguntaron por el motivo de nuestro "pleito"...

"-Son cosas nuestras-"

Respondías mal humorado cuando alguien preguntaba, mas yo te corrijo...:Son cosas tuyas _Malfoy_..

Tu has sido él único que decidió esta separación, y eres tu el que cada día cambia de pareja y él que se niega a entender que lo nuestro era amor..

¡Qué importan los demás¡Nunca pareció importarte mucho!

¿Por qué ahora lo hace?

¿Qué es aquello que tanto miedo te da?

¿No puedes entender acaso que el amor no entiende de sexos..?

Demonios...Todo lo daría para saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza..

¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Draco?

¿Podré algún día escucharlo de tus labios?

¿Podremos algún día volver a estar juntos?

¿..pasear los días de primavera en algún parque..?

¿..dormir en el banco del jardín en los atardeceres de un otoño..?

¿..amarnos una calurosa noche de verano, sintiéndonos arder a flor de piel?

..Quién lo sabe..

Ahora solo me queda verte pasar con aquella chica, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, ya sin saber si por el intenso frío de este invierno que no termina-como tampoco lo hace para mi corazón-, o si es por la intensa mirada que me has dirigido..

Sonrío mientras levanto mi cabeza dejando que los copos de nieve caigan sobre mi rostro, derritiéndose en mi piel, formando ríos que surcan mis mejillas y que se confunden con las lágrimas que afloran, mientras pienso que siempre te gustó jugar conmigo..

Me giró y te veo alejarte, todavía con aquella joven colgada de tu brazo y bajo mi vista hasta posarla en un papel que ha caído entre la nieve muy cerca de mis pies..Sin muchas ganas y sintiéndome temblar sin saber ya si es por el fríoo por las sensaciones que me provocas ante tu cercanía, he tomado aquel trozo de papel amarillento y he leído con lágrimas en los ojos aquello que ponías con tu prolija caligrafía..

De pronto todo brilló para mi..Mi corazón sintió el verano, con su calidez, abrigándolo. La primavera se poso en mis ojos, regalándome un mundo de colores mientras me levanto de aquel banco...

_Y el otoño..._

Quién necesita el otoño...Todavía falta mucho para él. Mas estoy seguro de que nos sorprenderá amándonos como nunca lo hemos hecho...

¿Ha comprendido, entonces, tu corazón?

¿Has entendido razones?

¿Has sentido al fin a aquellos querubines que danzaban a tu alrededor cantando esa dulce canción..?

¿..esa que dice que de sexos no entiende el amor?

Espero que sí..

Igualmente..

Tendré tiempo de averiguarlo..

Cuatro estaciones, para ti, para mi..

Cuatro estaciones para amar, para desear, para sentir, para recordar..

Cuatro estaciones juntos tu y yo.

Cuatro estaciones _amor_, cuatro estaciones.

**.x.X-Fin-X.x.**


End file.
